


Benevolência

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Universe, Caring, Character Study, Drama, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Portuguese, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: O bem sempre prevalece e, ainda que esse não fosse o princípio do mundo, era e sempre seria o de Suki.
Kudos: 1





	Benevolência

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Suki despejou as frutinhas que havia colhido no chão, esperava que Appa tivesse gosto por maçãs e framboesas, mas, considerando o estado do bisão, ele não possuía a dádiva de escolher o que comer há um certo tempo.

Appa estava ferido, por fora e por dentro — sofrimento, desconfiança e medo eram os únicos sentimentos que brilhavam em seus olhos abatidos. Havia correntes e algemas em suas seis patas e seu pelo estava embaraçado, sujo e cheio de espinhos. Só _o_ _homem_ poderia tê-lo deixado daquele jeito, só _o_ _homem_ era capaz de impor força bruta num animal puro, só _o_ _homem_ tinha sangue frio para maltratar uma criatura indefesa.

_Coisas que Suki jamais poderia entender..._

A Guerreira Kyoshi, no entanto, tinha o coração imaculado, benevolente, compassivo. Não queria ajudar Appa porque aquele era o bisão do Avatar, queria ajudá-lo porque _queria_ , porque o bem era algo natural de seu ser, _porque o bem prevalece…_

Depois que Appa teve seus ferimentos cuidados, seu pelo banhado e seu estômago cheio, Suki recebeu o melhor prêmio que existia no mundo — o olhar de agradecimento, a ponta de esperança que voltara a crescer no bisão após uma jornada de tantos infortúnios.

A vida que renasce no rosto de quem quase viu a morte.


End file.
